AU Season 1 - Blame It On the Alcohol
by comicbookfan23
Summary: Ep 3/? - Principal Figgins attempts to teach the student body about the danger of underage drinking. Rachel throws a party, and after the heavy drinking starts, things really heat up with a game of spin the bottle which puts Leo and Blaine's relationship to the test. New Directions performs at a school assembly on drinking, with disastrous results. OMC/Blaine MAJOR SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Catch Up**: It's now exactly a fortnight until New Directions face off against the Dalton Warblers, Aural Intensity, The Choraliers and Singsation at Regionals, and they haven't even decided on what songs they were going to sing, let alone rehearse them.

Last week Rachel had an idea that they should perform original songs to boost their chances of winning, but everyone was pretty unoptimistic about it, and all decided that Coach Sue's choice, "Sing" by My Chemical Romance, should be their anthem at Regionals. So Mr. Schue put it to a vote; _Originality_ or _My Chemical Romance_*.

MCR won by a landslide with only Rachel and Leo voting for the originality concept.

* * *

_*Comeback – Season 2 Episode 13_

* * *

It's Monday once again, and the bell rings to signify that classes are now in session, but for two particular Glee clubbers, it's their free period and they're at this moment in the rehearsal room working on an original song to perform at Regionals, despite the others voting against it.

"So, with Anthem being the theme for Regionals, it's clearly evident that the song needs to be both bold and epic, but with that certain message that connects us all to each other as well as the audience," Leo replies, pacing the room which he says helps him to think.

Rachel, who's sitting in front of the piano with her pen and flamboyantly pink notepad in hand, suddenly looks in Leo's direction with a wide grin on her face and replies exuberantly, "You're absolutely right, and with the both of us being exceptional vocalists, it shouldn't be too much of a problem." She then immediately returns to her notepad as she feverishly jots down an idea before scribbling it out a second later.

Suddenly a voice occurs from out of nowhere, and they turn their attention to it to find Noah Puckerman standing in the doorway, dressed in his usual leather garb, looking all kinds of bad-ass, "Whassup, my hot little Jewish-American Princess?" He directs to Rachel before looking at Leo and replying, "Hey, Newbie." That's the nickname Puck had chosen for Leo for the simple reason that he's exactly that…for the time being, that is.

"What do you want, Puckerman? Can't you see that Leo and I are working on a song that could win us Regionals," she sighs, her attention back to her notepad when, from out-of-the-blue, Puck makes himself comfortable by sitting right next to her on the piano stool. Leo can't help, but hold back a smile at the look of shock on Rachel's face at Puck's disregard for private space.

"Word on the street is that your Dads are out of town, and you're all home alone."

"They're on the Rosie O'Donnell cruise, and who told you that anyway?"

"This is the kind of information a guy like me tends to know. So, uh, party on Saturday? I'll bring the beer ball. That's a mini-keg if you didn't already know."

Rachel straight the way shakes her head no, "Forget it, Puck. That's a no-go."

Hearing Puck say about a party peaks Leo's interest as he stops pacing, and turns his attention to the Mohawk-haired jock, who's now back up on his feet, clearly getting restless about something, "Oh, come on. Just us," he gestures to himself, Rachel and Leo, "the Glee kids. We're losing our minds, all stressed over Sectionals, and stuff."

"Regionals," Leo intervenes, Puck giving him the "Alright smartass" expression before Rachel adds, "Besides, you just want a place to have sex and get drunk," her face scrunching up at the thought.

"Yeah, there's a word for that – a party."

"No…no. My Dads, they left me alone in my house…because they trusted me to be responsible."

Puck rolls his eyes at her negative response, "No, they left you alone 'cos you suck, and are a total bore." He then spins on his heels, and leaves the room in a gruff, not seeing the hurt look he'd just caused on her face as he does.

From the other side of the room, Leo approaches her and places a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Hey, don't take what he says to heart, Rachel. He's just a little frustrated, like we all are. Regionals are exactly two weeks away, and we've got jack squat."

"But he's right. How am I supposed to help write a song like Joni Mitchell or Carole King, they're my newest idols by the way, when they've truly lived, and I haven't?"

Leo then mulls over Puck's proposal for a party at Rachel's house, and suddenly gets a great idea, even though she might not like it, "Rachel."

"Yeah," she mutters, placing her notepad down on the table, not particularly enthusiastic now about writing a song for Regionals.

"Puck's idea…the party at your house. Maybe we could use that to our advantage."

"How exactly?" It's evident that she's intrigued by the way Leo's going with this, placing her notepad onto the piano, now clearly forgotten as her full attention's now on him.

"Well, not to sound like a total bitch 'cos that's Santana's department, _and __don't tell her I said that_, but maybe if you want to be an artist like them…maybe you should do, you know, a little living of your own."

The look of sudden realization dawns on her face as she suddenly gets up, "You're absolutely right. I can't believe I never thought about it in that way. I mean, even now, it-it-it's Alcohol Awareness Week and we're supposed to sing songs about the dangers of drinking and I've never even had a drink."

"Seriously?" Leo mutters, a little too loudly, but Rachel's too much in thought about what she's about to do to hear it anyways, "Hey, wait. Where are you going?" He asks as she zooms past him on the way to the door.

"To find Puckerman. You know, my journey from little princess to "natural woman" begins this Saturday night at my house."

The word travels fast within the Glee club about the party at Rachel's house on Saturday night with most of them, particularly Santana and Puck, dreading the fact that it was going to be THE most boring, alcohol-free, and simply one of the worst parties they'd ever been to.

Fortunately all of the Glee club had decided to go so at least they're going to get _some_ entertainment out of this fiasco of a party.

* * *

The week has come and gone, and it's now just under half an hour before the "Rachel Berry Fiasco" is about to begin, and Leo has just come out of the shower. As soon as he enters his bedroom, his phone begins to vibrate on his bedside table, and he knows full well who's going to be on the other line.

As he picks it up to see the caller I.D., his assumption's right and presses the "Accept" button on-screen, "Hello, gorgeous. Please don't tell me you're calling me now to tell me that you won't be able make it because if you're not going, then I'm not going. Simple as."

He hears Blaine laughing on the other line, "No, of course I'm coming. I'm calling to tell you that we'll be by your house to pick you up in about 10 minutes. Okay?"

"Perfect, I'll see you then. Bye."

"Yeah, bye."

They both hang up on each other, Leo throwing the phone onto his bed then heading straight for his chest of drawers to take out a pair of boxers and some socks before grabbing some deodorant, spraying under his arms and around his chest before choosing a thin shirt from his wardrobe, as it'll probably get hot as the night goes on and Leo doesn't particularly want to be sweating all over the place. To match the shirt, he chooses a pair of faded Cooper jeans with a pair of navy blue trainers.

"Honey? Are you ready yet? You're worse than a woman, you know that right?" His Mum calls from down stairs, Leo picking up his phone as she does before turning off his light and closing the bedroom door behind him.

"Oh Mum, I've gotta look good for Blaine, don't I?" He calls back, hearing her sigh from the bottom of the stairs as she replies, "It's not going to matter to him either way, Leo. He's your boyfriend and, if he's the kind of boy you say he is, he's going to love you no matter what you wear."

As soon as he reaches the bottom his Mum's pampering him, making sure that he looks okay, and there are no marks or creases in his clothes, "You look smashing, dear," she replies truthfully, "and to be frankly honest, I think you gonna be turning more heads than just Blaine's. I hope he isn't one of those jealous types."

Even though they've been dating for exactly a fortnight, they still have a lot to learn about each other, and knowing if Blaine's the jealous type is one of them, "Blaine be the jealous type?" He asks incredulously, "I'm the one who should be jealous. He's smart, drop dead gorgeous, and has an amazing voice to boot. If anyone's going to be turning heads, it's him."

"Oh now stop it, you're all of those things too. Over these past two weeks, you've been so happy, and every time I see you now, you've got a big smile on your face. I just don't want anything to happen to you guys that might take that beautiful smile away from my baby." She replies, Leo noticing that her voice's getting a little shaky, and her eyes are watering, signifying that she's about to cry.

He embraces her back with his strong arms, "Oh, don't cry Mum, and don't think too much into it. Nothing's going to happen between us, I can assure you. I really like him, he likes me, and no-one's coming between us." He then lets go of her, seeing her nod in agreement, but unbeknownst to him, she still feeling a little sceptical about the whole thing. Not wanting her son to go through what he did last year all over again.

Suddenly, an abrupt knock on the front door makes them jump near enough out of their skin, causing them to laugh because of it before his Mum opens the door, revealing the culprit to be none other than Blaine Anderson with his hands behind his back, and a smile on his face.

"Good evening, Mrs Holloway. Is Leo ready by any chance?" He asks ever so politely, causing her to stutter a little at his politeness as she replies, "Y-y-you must be Blaine. Leo's told me so much about you, but I'd never imagine you to be such a handsome lad."

This causes the black-haired teen to blush as he responds politely again, "Thank you. He's been telling me such amazing stories about you, Mrs Holloway, and I have to say that it's an absolute pleasure to meet you. It's not very often you meet a West End/Broadway star like yourself around these parts."

"Oh, why thank you, Blaine. You really know how to make a lady blush, and please, call me Janet. It's easier for you to say then having to keep referring me to "Mrs Holloway"," she informs, watching as Leo slips on a jacket in case it happens to rain on his way home. You never know what you're gonna get from Mother Nature.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Blaine, are we ready to go?" He asks, giving his Mum a kiss on the cheek goodbye before rushing out the door and into the cool, night air, breathing it all in.

"It was very nice to meet you, Mrs—err, I mean –Janet," Blaine says, almost forgetting to refer her by her first name, giving her a short wave goodbye before escorting Leo to Kurt's car, climbing into the backseat with him.

Standing on the front door step, Janet continues to wave to her son and his friends until they disappear down the street, suddenly having second thoughts about letting him go to a party, but reassuring herself that he'll be alright. He's amongst friends, and from what he's told her about them, they look after each other as they're like a tight-knit family. However, knowing that still doesn't lift the bout of anxiety she's feeling at that very moment as she suddenly realizes that they're long gone, and she's still standing out on the front step.

She takes one more look in the direction that they'd disappeared in before sauntering back into the house, and closing the door behind her, knowing for a fact that she won't be getting any sleep tonight until he's safely back inside the house…

* * *

** Author's Note**: I just like to say that I will be revealing what happened to Leo the year before real soon, and it's going to put a strain in his relationship with Blaine because of it. Some of you might have an inkling of what it might be, some of you are problbly just dying to find out what it could be. It's gonna be a dark subject, but not too dark as I'm trying to keep this Teen rated as possible! See you all real soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: This is for the "Guest" who reviewed the 1st chapter on 27th August who I'd like to give some answer about what they'd said in their review;

1)For starters, YES I know Sectionals and Regionals only have three groups competing, but I want to "spice" it up a bit. Give them some more competition, AND I read it up on a certain website (not Wikipedia!) that competitions like these can have as many or as little groups competing depending on how many are formed within a certain state.

AND

2) To learn about who Leo is, you've got to read my AU versions of "The Sue Sylvester Shuffle" and "Silly Love Songs" first. Like my Supernatural and Smallville stories, I'm writing them up in episodic order. In Glee's case, I started from Episode 11, then on to 12, but I missed off 13 simply because I don't like that ep, and gone on straight onto 14.

Thank you for your time, and hope this helps you a little in understanding how this series is gonna work.

* * *

As they step out of Kurt's car, the first thing Leo notices as he stands in front of Rachel's house is the white picket fence that borders around the front garden which, by the way, is beautifully displayed, and well groomed.

Walking up to the front door with Blaine's arm hooked around Leo's, Finn enlightens the two on the fact that it's Rachel's Dads pride and joy, and that they even hire a professional gardener to look after it whenever they're out of town, which seems to be regularly these days.

Finn approaches first, and lifts up his hand to press the doorbell, doing so twice before waiting for Rachel to open it, and let them in. Whilst waiting, he looks to his right to find Kurt standing next to him, a solemn look on his face, and can't imagine what he must be feeling to see his crush hooking arms with a guy he barely knows. And yeah, everyone in Glee Club pretty much knows that he's got a HUGE crush on Blaine, but chooses not to bring it to light until Kurt decides to do so himself.

From behind, Finn can hear the couple quietly whispering and laughing amongst themselves, something about what Rachel's got in store for them, but he's not really listening as he's more worried about what this is doing to Kurt on the inside.

His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the front door opening, revealing Rachel in a lightly-coloured green night-gown, complete with white frills, and a grin on her face, "Hello, boys. So very glad that you could come. Please, come in," she replies, gesturing for them to enter, leading them through her beautiful home until they came to the stairs which leads down to the basement.

As she turns to face her newly-arrived guests, her smiley face suddenly turns into one of confusion when she notices Kurt and Blaine in her midst, "Oh, Kurt? Blaine? I wasn't expecting you guys."

The guys are too busy taking off their coats and, in Kurt's case, scarves whilst admiring the basement's exquisite décor so Finn's the one who has to speak up for him, "Kurt's been blackmailing me ever since he saw my browser history. He kind of insisted on coming."

Stepping away from Leo as he takes his jacket off, Blaine steps up to Rachel, and states plainly, "Just so you know, I'm totally off the clock right now, Rachel. I'm not a Warbler, I'm just Blaine. I'm not even wearing my uniform, see."

"So, this is your Dads' Oscar room." Kurt replied, allowing Rachel to take their coats and scarves away to be hanged before answering him back, "Yes. They transformed our ordinary basement for our famous annual Oscar parties."

"Is that a stage?" Blaine asks, pointing to the small stage that's complete with a sparkling pink microphone set in its centre. They see that Mercedes and Lauren had sat themselves down on it, the former looking bored out of her mind while the other's conversing with Santana and Sam, who are occupying the seats situated in the corner right near the stage. However, Santana's too busy trying to make out with Sam to care about what he and Lauren are talking about. Their "going out with each other" sort of happened last week after Sam's disastrous attempt at winning Quinn back by looking and singing like Justin Beiber, which Leo had thought was both hilarious and kind of sexy because he was a total fool to think that doing something like that would win over another's affections, but he looked hot whilst doing it though.

Back to the present Leo looks away before anyone notices that he's staring in Sam's direction, only to see that Kurt's taken quite a fancy to the stage, obvious admiration written all over his delicate features.

"I like to give impromptu performances for our neighbours sometimes," Leo hears her mention to Blaine before her attention's quickly on Quinn who's slowly approaching them, "Hey, girlfriend. Having fun?" She asks rather exuberantly, but the ex-head cheerleader doesn't return her exuberance when she answers rather coolly, "Yeah…awesome party."

She then saunters her way slowly to the other side of the room, not wanting to see or hear the couple lip-locking like their lives depend on it, leaving Rachel slightly aghast at Quinn's cool behaviour before turning her attention back to her guests.

"O-kay," she starts uneasily, making her way over to a wired-metal chair with a wine cooler situated on its seat, "Let's, uh-let's go over the rules, shall we." She then picks up a pair of pink tickets, "Everybody gets two drink tickets to keep things from getting out of hand. We are serving wine coolers today," she adds as she gives the pair of tickets each to Kurt, Blaine and Leo. "That is our specialty drink. It's actually all we have."

She's just about to pass a small bottle each to Kurt and Blaine, but they've moved themselves over to the bar to say "hi" to Puck and Quinn, leaving Leo to take it, albeit hesitantly.

"Uh, thanks, I guess. Don't think I've ever heard of this brand before," Leo utters, looking to Blaine for help, but he's just as helpless as the rest of the guys are down here.

"Okay! Okay, everybody! Cheers!" Rachel exclaims, taking a bottle out of the cooler, and raising it up to the air, but no-one's as enthusiastic or paying any real attention to her.

"Great party, Rachel, but we've gotta run," Artie replies with Brittany, Mike, and Tina who adds, "Yeah, dinner reservations," whilst pointing to herself and her boyfriend.

Rachel loses her smile as quickly as she'd put it on a few seconds earlier, "What? But…but we…we haven't even played "Celebrity" yet," she adds, trying her best to persuade her friends back into staying, but they're already heading for the stairs. "Wh-why is everybody leaving?" She asks Finn as he approaches, but Puck intervenes, "Because this party blows."

"I-I haven't even had my first sip yet," she replies rather meekly, as though it means a lot to her in having her first drink before adding, "How am I supposed to write "Both Sides Now" if I can't even throw a party?" She wants to sit down, feeling completely stupid for ever thinking she could do this, but can't be bothered until Puck speaks up again, offering his help.

"Look, if you want everyone to stay you've gotta let me break into your Dads' liquor cabinet. No-one's gonna get buzzed off two wine coolers. I'll replace it before they get home."

Rachel takes a minute to process what Puck's suggesting, muttering, "I don't know," before her gaze's upon Finn, who looks down at her with that goofy grin, and it's settled, "Alright everyone, let's party!"

* * *

With the liquor cabinet broken into, everyone, except for Kurt and Finn, is now drinking whatever's on offer, and they're soon playing a variety of drinking games, games that Leo's never even heard of, but participates in them all the same. Soon everyone's dancing drunkenly to the pop music playing in the background; Santana even sprinkles salt over Brittany's stomach and proceeds to lick it before biting down on a lime and then downing the shot that she's holding in her hand straight afterward. Artie and Sam both "whooping" with enjoyment at the sight of their girlfriends indulging in such a sensual act.

Meanwhile Leo and Blaine are swaying in one of the corners, away from the others, drinking from each other's cups, not noticing that Kurt's staring at them from across the room, turning away once he realizes that someone could catch him out, and then it would lead to all sorts of awkwardness.

On the stage Rachel's also downing the wine cooler she'd picked up earlier, Leo, Blaine, Puck, and Lauren chanting, "Chug! Chug! Chug!" until she finishes the entire bottle, belching when the fizz is too much.

"It tastes like pink!" She shouts into the microphone, declaring it to everyone in the room, and perhaps the neighbours, "It tastes like pink!"

Everyone's all over the place by now, dancing, gyrating, and even falling over as Brittany does onto the stage, too drunk to even realize that she has until Mike helps her back up.

Finn, during all this, is watching from his seat at the bar, a cup in his hand with half of what the other's had been downing, but having no intentions of drinking it as at least one of them needed to be the "sensible" one, and it might as well be him.

Kurt approaches him from the dance-floor, having decided a few moments ago that dancing would take his mind off of Leo and Blaine, if only for a little while, as they'd decided at that particular moment to join him on the floor, but rather than dancing, they proceed to gyrate against each other instead. This causes Kurt to vacate towards his step-brother.

"Are you not drinking?" He asks, continuing to dance along with the music, but not as passionately as before.

"No. Not particularly in the mood for it. What about you?"

"Not particularly in the mood to drink either. Besides, you're gonna need some help when it's time for our friends to go home."

Suddenly Blaine appears seemingly out of nowhere, and not clinging to Leo's side like he's his lifeline or something, and abruptly wraps his arm around Finn's shoulders, using him for leverage as he murmurs, "Hey, it is so cool that you two are brothers! Right? Like, brothers! Wow! And you're tall too!" He adds, looking around the room in search of Leo, who's busy dancing, or trying to dance, with Brittany, Santana and Sam, but to no avail.

"You having fun there, Blaine?" Kurt asks which caused Blaine's focus to change from Finn to him.

"Yeah," he adds simply, "This is the best party ever!" but before Kurt can lead him onto the dance-floor for his chance to dance with him, Blaine's already on the move back towards Leo, making Kurt feel all kinds of awkward.

Finn happens to notice it, but before he can console his brother, he's again jumped by someone "out of nowhere", this time being Rachel who seems to have drank quite a few, and is now a little "tipsy"…tipsy meaning "seriously inebriated".

"Finny. Dance with me," she murmurs, falling into his arms, him catching her before she could spill the rest of her drink down him. She smells sweetly of jasmine, and a little pine, but she also smells of the drinks that are vacating around the room, an aroma he never would've thought he'd smell on Rachel.

"We had it going on, right?" She adds, looking straight up at him before resting her head back on his heaving chest, "I wasn't making it up or anything. I would do anything for you, Finn. Anything."

Meanwhile Kurt had stayed to watch the scene with his step-brother and best friend unfold, but soon realizes that this is a moment that's considered private to most people and so, makes his exit stage left.

"Okay, Rachel. Since this is your first time at this -," he starts, getting up from off his stool, and helping her to sit down on it instead, "I'm gonna break it down for you."

"O-kay…" Rachel slurs, liking his diminutive touch as he proceeds to rotate the chair to face a certain part of the room which Santana and Sam are occupying, "Guys and girls fall into certain archetypes when they're drunk. Exhibit A – Santana, the weepy and hysterical drunk."

"You like _him_ more than me!" Santana cries hysterically at Sam, pointing over towards Leo, but Sam's too busy dancing to the music than to pay attention to what she's actually saying, " 'Cos he's sexier, and awesomer, and dresses better than me! Just admit it! Admit it!" Sam doesn't know what the hell she's crying about, looking to the others for help, but his head's turned back towards her as she quickly adds, "No! Kiss me!" and slams her lips against his.

"Then, you have Lauren and Quinn – the anger girl drunks."

"I can't believe what you did to my body!" Quinn screams at Punk, who just stands there taking her abuse, whilst wearing Lauren's glasses mind you, "I used to have abs!"

"Back off!" He retorts, but now it's Lauren's turn to vent, "Who told you that hairstyle was cool, Geronimo?!" to which he simply replies, "Chill out."

Finn then aims the chair towards Brittany, who's taken it upon herself to stand on top of the table, and proceeds to strip off her clothes, Artie, her boyfriend, gleefully watching.

"Brittany – AKA the "girl who turns into a stripper" drunk," Finn notifies, watching as Artie throws all the money he's got in Brittany's direction, who's now stripped down to her bra, but hasn't reached her shorts or boots yet. "That's my girlfriend!"

"Mercedes and Tina – "happy girl" drunks." The girls in question laughing uproariously on the sofa at something Mike had said just a few seconds previous.

"Then we have the "lovey-dovey" drunks courtesy of Leo and Blaine." Finn points out to the oblivious couple who are swaying in each other's arms, heads on each other's shoulders, blanking out everyone else who's in the room, content with it just being them.

With everyone accounted for, Finn turns back to face Rachel, looking down at her, with which she returns his gaze with a crooked smile of her own, "And then we come around full circle right back to you, Rachel – and right now, you're being the "needy girl" drunk."

At this sudden accusation Rachel stops trying to hold onto him, and stares back up at him with a confused look on her face, "Hanging all over me, being overly lovey. It's not cool." He states, Rachel kneeling up on the stool so she's eye level with him and leans forward, whispering, "Alright…what kind of girl is this?" before she moving him out of her way and shouting to the others, "Let's spin the bottle! Who wants to play spin the bottle?!"

Watching as Rachel sets up the floor for "Spin the Bottle" Finn can only ask himself, _This can only end in disaster_.


	3. Chapter 3

By now they're halfway through the game of "Spin the Bottle" with most of them having had their turns kissing whoever the bottle had pointed at. The only ones left are Blaine, Rachel, Sam and Leo. As it's now Rachel's turn, she crawls over to it from her seated position, places a hand on it, and spins it round fast. Everyone's having a blast, laughing along with each other as the spinning bottle slows down, and gradually stops, pointing right at Blaine, who looks on in utter surprise.

"This is outstanding!" Kurt exclaims, slapping his hands against his legs as though to emphasize his excitement to see how Blaine will react to being kissed by a girl when he's currently dating Leo.

"I, Rachel Berry, am gonna rock your world Blaine Warbler," she proclaims with that glazed look on her face as she crawls over to him, grabs him by the collar and pulls him towards her, her lips latching onto his. At first Blaine looks uncomfortable, but about a second or two into the kiss, he puts his hand behind Rachel's neck as though he wants her even closer before they slowly part, looking at each other like they're the only two in the room.

There's suddenly silence in the room, everyone looking between the kissing couple and Leo, either waiting anxiously or with anticipation at what's about to happen next.

With the last two being Leo and Sam, there's no need to spin the bottle so the former no more than crawls over to where Sam's sitting, ignoring the fact that he's about to kiss his "ex-crush" right in front of Blaine, faintly hearing Santana in the background stating something about Sam's _guppy_ lips belonging to her, and only her, but he pretty much doesn't care at this point.

When their lips connect, Leo feels something there…like how he feels when he's kissing Blaine. A connection, a spark more like, but it's over too quickly because Leo's pulling away after hearing Kurt ask Blaine where he's going. Leo turns to see Blaine hurrying as best he can over to the coat rack in an attempt to find his before he's climbing up the stairs.

"Blaine? Blaine, wait!" Leo calls out, again ignoring Santana's quip about someone being jealous, and hurries after him, being intoxicated not helping at all as he tumbles up the stairs.

It's not until they're both in Rachel's kitchen that they finally stop, Leo having grabbed Blaine by his wrist, and forcing him to turn around to look at him.

"Blaine? Blaine, please stop and talk to me!" Leo demands, not letting go as he's afraid that if he does, Blaine will walk out, and disappear from his life forever.

Blaine gives out a defeated sigh, and looks up at Leo, his eyes glossy as though he's about to burst into tears.

"You wanna talk? Okay, fine. Let's talk. Let's talk about the _secret_ feelings you have for Sam. How every time he walks into a room, your eyes are fixated on him, like he lights up your entire world when I'm supposed to be the one to do that, and don't try to deny it because I've seen you do it several times!"

As soon as those words leave his lips, Leo slowly lets go of his wrist, stepping back a bit, his breath hitching, his heart dropping a little at such harsh words, "You…you really think that? That I'd throw what we have away just for one kiss with a guy that, yeah, I did have a crush on, but has become a very good friend of mine, like most of the group down there. Blaine, that night when we kissed outside my house, I don't know if you felt it, but I felt a spark between us. Do you think I'd be wasting both our times if I didn't feel that at all whenever you're around me?" He asks stepping closer to Blaine who gives out a sigh; nodding in understanding as Leo takes him by his hands, looking him in the eyes, and seeing them sparkle in the light.

"No," Blaine murmurs, sounding just too adorable as Leo caresses his cheek with the back of his hand, "If it makes you feel any better, whenever you walk into the room, it makes my heart skip a beat and feel like I'm on Cloud 9," Leo reassures, placing a chaste kiss on Blaine's lips, which he returns, but with a little more vigour, leaving them both a little breathless once they break away.

"And just for the record, Sam's just a friend. My crush on him ended when I found out that he's more interested in girls, hence the tongue-wrestling he was having with Santana earlier."

Blaine laughs at his joke, and they both proceed to hug each other which is suddenly interrupted by the sound of Rachel's announcement for karaoke, hearing the rest of them cheer.

"Come on, let's go back downstairs, and enjoy the rest of the party. Besides, I wanna hear you sing," Leo divulges, holding Blaine's hand and leading him towards the stairs, back down into the basement as they're greeted by a roar of cheers. Rachel approaches Blaine and announces right there and then that he's going to be her duet partner as Leo takes his seat amongst the others in order to watch them perform on that small stage.

* * *

After witnessing a surprisingly good duet of The Human League's "_Don't You Want Me_" by Rachel and Blaine, despite the obvious fact that they were _slightly_ intoxicated, the rest of the night's pretty sketchy in Leo's mind…which is why he's extremely surprised to wake up the next morning, in his own bed, fully-clothed with an also fully-clothed Blaine sleeping soundly right next to him. The first thing that Leo notices is that, with the lack of hair gel, it's caused Blaine's hair to become extra curly, which he finds incredibly adorable even if his boyfriend doesn't think so.

It makes him smile. Blaine should wear less of it more often, but he's extremely self-conscious about it, and thus has to drench his hair with gel to make him feel more comfortable in public.

With the faint taste of alcohol still lingering, Leo literally stumbles out of bed, his head suddenly throbbing as though it's about to explode as he makes his way gradually towards to the conjoining bathroom in search of aspirin and toothpaste. Finding the aspirin in the cabinet above the sink, Leo takes two out of it, puts them both in his mouth before filling up an empty cup from the windowsill with cold water, and downing it in one go.

Afterwards he brushes his teeth to get rid of the horrid taste in his mouth, before rinsing his toothbrush under the tap. He doesn't rinse his mouth out because it's an actual fact proven by dentists that doing so will wash away all remnants of the toothpaste that's helping to protect his teeth.

Returning to his bedroom, he finds that Blaine's still fast asleep, but has now manoeuvred himself onto his back, a small smile as though he's in the middle of a pleasant dream.

Having a look at the clock on his bedside table, Leo can see that it's 9:38 a.m., having no doubt that his parents have already been shopping, and are now probably sorting it all out in the kitchen. He just hopes to God that they haven't a clue he'd been drinking last night. He so isn't up for a shouting match this early in the morning with a pounding headache to boot.

Not wanting to wake Blaine from his needful rest, Leo opens the curtains just a tad so there's a little light shining through, but not enough so it's in Blaine's way before leaving the room quietly and heading downstairs.

Like he predicted, his Mum and Dad are in the kitchen, sorting out which food goes where before they notice him taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Morning, sweetheart," his Mum greets softly, putting the cereal in the cupboard under the microwave before her gaze's upon him, her soft smile diminishing into a worried look as she asks, "Are you okay? You're looking a little pale." Her palm flat against his forehead to feel his temperature which is a little higher than usual, judging by the warm touch.

"I'm fine, Mum. Just got a little headache that's all, and yes, I've taken some aspirin for it," he answers, picking out a bowl and some cereal in the process. After filling most of the bowl with the cereal, he then takes the milk from out of the fridge, and pours it in, just enough so that the cereal's not swimming in it before putting the milk back.

Manoeuvring himself so that he's sitting facing his parents, he starts eating his cereal, not saying a word as the only sound that can be heard is the opening and closing of doors as the food and other stuff they'd bought is being put away.

"And Blaine? How's he feeling?"

"He's still asleep far as I know, and before you ask," Leo adds quickly, not giving her a chance to speak yet as he continues, "no we didn't do anything other than sleep in the same bed together, fully clothed I might add." He then returns to eating his cereal, his Mum ruffling up his already messed-up hair.

"You don't have to be a smart arse, mister. I know you wouldn't do anything like _that_. I'm just looking out for you like a mother should." She replies before disappearing into the garage with his Dad to help put the frozen food away into the freezers.

Once he's finished eating breakfast, he puts his spoon and dish into the dishwasher, and hurries back upstairs to his bedroom. Opening the door, he's just in time to see Blaine waking up, stretching out like a cat and yawning, his hair as wild as ever, and making him look even more adorable.

"Finally wake are we, sleepyhead. I would've made you some breakfast, but I didn't know how you'd be feeling so I left it for a bit. How _are_ you feeling, by the way?" He asks as he takes a seat next to him by the bed, feeling his head to make sure he isn't coming down with anything. Luckily, he isn't.

"Like my head's about to explode…with you shouting at me like that," Blaine murmurs, causing Leo to smile back at him, "Nothing an egg on toast and some fruit juice can't fix," he replies, and when he sees Blaine looking back at him with furrowed eyebrows, he quickly adds, "It's supposedly an old British remedy, but it works all the same."

He then leans in to kiss Blaine on the lips, but he backs away, "Don't, I have terrible morning breath," but Leo just inches closer, "Do I look like I care?" He asks with a huge grin on his face as his lips finally captures Blaine's, both moaning from the sheer pleasure it gives them before they're backing away.

"There, that wasn't so bad now was it?"

Blaine can't help, but smile back, "No, I guess not. So, how are your parents taking the fact that I slept in your bed last night instead of the one reserved for me in the guestroom? I hope they're not pissed or anything. I don't want to be on their bad side so early in our relationship."

"Actually, they were totally fine with it…after I'd told them that we were fully clothed, and nothing out of the ordinary happened other than sleep," Leo replies, reaching out for Blaine's hand as he climbs off the bed, pulling Blaine along with him, or trying to at least as his boyfriend's still in that "Just 5 more minutes" phase.

"Come on, let me make you something to eat that I guarantee you will make you feel a whole lot better."

Blaine moans, knowing full well that he's not going back to sleep anytime soon, and gradually clambers off Leo's bed, following him groggily to the door and out into the upstairs hallway, wondering how the hell he's going to survive the weekend with this massive headache…


	4. Chapter 4

Monday. Could the start of the school week arrive any quicker? From the moment Leo introduced Blaine to the British remedy for a hangover that was egg on toast with orange juice on Saturday morning, the hours seemed to fly by, and before the couple even knew it, Blaine was returning home on Sunday evening.

Even though Leo will be seeing Blaine within the week, it just isn't the same as being with him most of the day, like he did at the weekend. Well, considering the fact that they spent most of it recuperating in front of the T.V either watching the Spongebob weekend marathon or repeats of that god-awful reality show _Jersey Shore_ in which Leo had to access all of his strength in order to endure it.

He just couldn't understand how Blaine could sit through this, with Kurt who also likes watching this crap with him apparently, and not throw something at the T.V. To Leo, he would've enjoyed watching the Top 10 worst movies ever than watch this BS, but he did it for his love for Blaine.

Now, back to Monday, with his bag on his shoulder, and his head up high, Leo traverses through the busy corridors of McKinley in pursuit of his friends, nodding to those who he shared classes with, but nothing else and eventually finds them all in a group wearing all manner of shades, and looking like they haven't slept for days.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Leo asked with exuberance, but is quickly shutdown by his friends' moaning and telling him to keep his voice down as it's too loud for their ears to process. "Sorry…guess you're still not over the effects of Friday night. I'll try to be quieter," Leo adds softly, smiling as he does so at his friends' predicament.

"And why are you so damn chirpy anyway?" asks Santana in her usual tone of voice, like she could rip your head off in a heartbeat if you looked at her wrong, "Does Blaine have anything to do with it? Or do you British have a secret remedy for overcoming hangovers?"

This makes Leo smile, "We do actually…it's called egg on toast and plenty of fruit juice, as well as other things. You should try it. Really makes you feel a whole lot better," but his answer's met with Santana's face scrunching up in disgust, as though she's about to vomit any minute.

"Urgh…don't talk about food. I've been dry-heaving all weekend, and when my mother asked me what the sound was, I told her I was practising bird-calls."

_And she actually believed that?_ Leo finds himself asking, but in his head instead of out loud. No guessing what Santana might say, or do even as Leo has found out that she's a force to be reckoned with. That's when he hears Artie's voice amongst the small group.

"Then I guess I can't interest you in a little _refreshment_?" Artie asks, waving a flask in one hand and a plastic cup in the other, Brittany and Sam already holding one each with whatever drink Artie's trying to offer Leo.

Leo looks at the brightly-coloured concoction, and gradually shakes his head, "No thanks, if that's what I think it is, I have distaste for tomatoes. You _do _know that it's just a myth that it's supposed to relieve hangovers, right?" He informs, but to his surprise, no-one seems to listen, and are _in fact_ accepting some of Artie's Bloody Mary. _Don't say I didn't warn you_, Leo says, more to himself than to the others as he watches Artie pouring the thick, red liquid into the plastic cups with Brittany's help:

"_Blame it on the goose_

_Got you feeling loose_

_Blame it on 'tron_

_Got you in the zone_

_Blame it on th alcohol_

_Blame it on th alcohol"_

_Eh, she say she usually don't_

_But I know that she front_

_Cause shorty know what she want_

_But she don't wanna seem like she's easy_"

While the others are downing their cups of Blood Marys in the background with Leo shaking his head, Artie's making his way down the hallway, trying his best not to knock into anything, or anybody for that matter, until Puck comes up behind him to help…and to sing along:

"_I ain't saying what you won't do_

_But you know we probably gonna do_

_What you've been feelin' deep inside_

_Don't lie now_"

The scene then changes to later on in the day when they're in the auditorium performing this song for Mr. Schue for the assembly that the principal wants them to perform for Alcohol Awareness week, all of them dressed in all manner of black. With everyone dancing on the various props that are arranged on the stage, Mercedes approaches the steps centre stage to sing her verse:

"_Boy, what you drinkin'?_

_Gonna let it sink in_

_Here for the weekend thinkin'_

_We can see what we can be if we press fast-forward_

_Just one more round and you're down I know it_"

She steps down from the small stairs, on her way towards Artie, who continues the song, both moving their bodies in sync with the beat:

"_Fill another cup up_

_Feeling on yo butt what? You don't even care now_

_I was unaware how fine you were before my buzz set in, before my buzz set in_"

For the chorus, everyone joins Artie and Mercedes up in front, all standing in a line, swaying their arms and hips to the music whilst turning in a complete circle:

Everyone: "_Blame it on the goose_

_Got you feeling loose_

_Blame it on Patron_

_Got you in the zone_

_Blame it on th alcohol_

_Blame it on th alcohol_

_Blame it on the vodka_

_Blame it on the henny_

_Blame it on the blue top_

_Got you feeling dizzy_

_Blame it on th alcohol_

_Blame it on th alcohol_"

Artie and Mercedes remain where they stand while the others split up and sit on the couches, all the boys on one and all the girls in the other:

"_Now to tha ballas poppin' bottles_

_With their Henny in their cups_

_Screaming money ain't a thing_

_If it ain't throw it up in the skyyy (sky)_

_And hold your drinks up highhhh (high)_"

Then Puck hurries over to the girls' side just as Santana gets up from her seat on the couch, and both start dancing together, showing off some impressive moves that Leo didn't know they had:

"_And to my independent mamas_

_Who can buy their own bottles_

_If you looking like a model_

_When them broke fellas holla_

_Tell them byeee (bye)_

_Hold your drinks up highhhh (high)_"

As the finale to the song's vast approaching, the group line up at the front of the stage again, and repeat the dance they did for the chorus, all singing together for the last bit:

Everyone: "_Blame it on the goose_

_Got you feeling loose_

_Blame it on 'tron_

_Got you in the zone_

_Blame it on th alcohol_

_Blame it on th alcohol_

_Blame it on the vodka_

_Blame it on the henny_

_Blame it on the blue top_

_Got you feeling dizzy_

_Blame it on th alcohol_

_Blame it on th alcohol_"

When they finish, they're met with applause, courtesy of Mr. Schue, who has a big smile on his face, dimples on full effect as he approaches the stage, "Well done, you guys. Seriously, I mean that. I know you all bring it with the singing and the dancing, but what really impressed me today was your acting," he praises, a hand over his heart for added emphasis.

"I truly thought that some of you guys were drunk."

Leo then steps forward, about to reveal everything to Mr. Schue before it gets out of hand, but Artie's quick to intercept him, "We take our craft very seriously." He replies, his eyes shooting "daggers" at Leo as though mentally telling him to keep quiet.

He finds it quite unnerving as he backs off, allowing Mr. Schue to continue without noticing, "Problem is – even though that song is great, it kinda _glorifies _drinking, don't you think? I mean, we're supposed to sing about the dangers of alcohol for this assembly."

Mercedes shrugs her shoulders, "Well, good luck finding a song that does that," to which Rachel adds as she walks steadily towards the centre of the stage, "Mr. Schue? First of all, that vest is very cute. You are all kinds of awesome." She then latches herself onto Mike's arm, an action that doesn't go unnoticed as Tina glares "daggers" at her from across the stage, "But second, maybe there aren't really any songs about the dangers of drinking…because there are none, as long as you have a proper designated driver."

She then looks up at Mike, leaning on him as she mutters, "Have I ever told you how great you are?" before he's pulled away from Tina, who looks like she's about to do something that she may regret as Mr. Schue begins to talk.

"Well, yeah Rachel, drink driving is _very _dangerous. And I'm guessing that most of you have heard of alcohol poisoning. Yeah, it kills about 400 people every year." And he's about to continue when Santana starts sobbing, "Santana, are you – are you crying?"

She immediately shakes her head, waving her hands out in front of her, "I'm okay, really, I'm okay," she answers, allowing Brittany to comfort her by embracing her into her arms.

"You're such a hypocrite," Quinn intervenes, "You drink. Most adults do."

"Yeah, I may have a beer every once in a while, but I don't – I don't get flat-out drunk."

"We're just saying that this is a total waste of our time. We're totally aware of alcohol. We see adults drinking it, and having fun. Every commercial for NASCAR is for beer," Puck adds, but Mr. Schue's had quite enough of their outbursts.

"Okay. Enough, guys. Look, tomorrow, come with your thinking caps on…'cos we gonna spend the entire day brainstorming ideas for songs to sing at this assembly," Mr. Schue informs just before the school bell rings for lunch, the class dispersing, Santana continuing to sob onto Brittany's shoulder, Will still has no clue what for.

* * *

As most schools roughly share the time they use for lunch, Leo isn't really sure that it works like in most schools in the UK; he takes this moment to call Blaine while everyone else's taking their seats around the table. They're not really in the mood to eat anything as they're still a little tipsy from the Bloody Marys Artie had offered them before Glee club, but not wanting to stand up anymore in case they might lose their balance, getting everyone's unwanted attention.

On the other side of Ohio, in their favourite coffee shop not far from Dalton, Blaine and Kurt are approaching the counter, talking about Rachel's party Friday night, "…I didn't drink _that _much," Blaine replies, clearly sure of his answer, but Kurt shakes his head at him.

"Are you kidding me? When we played "Spin the Bottle", you were picked by the bottle to kiss Rachel Berry, and when I say kiss, I mean full-on tongue action. That, my dear, is what we call hitting "rock bottom."

Just at that moment, Blaine's cell begins to vibrate within the inside of his jacket pocket, fishing it out and answering it to find that it's Leo, "Oh, hey babe. You're not missing me already?" He asks, not seeing Kurt rolling his eyes at the fact that he's talking to Leo.

To distract himself from their conversation, Kurt orders them a medium drip each, picking up some plastic spoons while he waits for the order, paying the nice lady, and telling her to keep the change. She thanks for such a nice gesture as Kurt leads Blaine, who's still on the phone to Leo, to their usual table by the window, before they both sit down.

"Oh? So you want some ideas for songs about the dangers of alcohol, huh? Well I'm sorry to be the one to disappoint you, but I don't think they are any. Not to my knowledge anyway," Blaine answers whatever Leo had said to him with a smile, then laughing which makes Kurt tut to himself whilst taking a sip of his drink.

Blaine takes this moment to look up and notices the look on Kurt's face, and says to Leo, "Look, I'll call you later, okay? Kurt's giving me one of his looks, and if I don't hang up now, I'm gonna be in for it." His smile as infectious as always, as he says goodbye with "I love you", before hanging up and returning his phone into his jacket pocket.

"Sorry about that. I know how jealous you can get whenever Leo's around or mentioned," he teases, reaching out for his coffee and taking a quick swig before putting it down again, "He says hi, by the way."

Kurt just shrugs at him, choosing to drink some more of his coffee than answer him which irritates Blaine at a little as he asks point-blank, "Kurt, what's with the attitude, huh?"

"What attitude?"

"This bitchy attitude you evoke every time Leo's around or even mentioned. I'm getting sick and tired of it. He's done nothing wrong, and you keep treating him like he has. Why?"

Kurt's not looking at Blaine, but rather his coffee, not wanting to see the hurt look on his face or else it might cause him to say things that he'll know he'll regret later. Blaine has been the best thing since he'd transferred to Dalton after the concurring threats from Karofsky, and he doesn't want to ruin it by answering that question…but he going to have to, if he wants to be truly honest and not keep things from one of his best friends.

He sighs heavily, not liking where this is going to go, but it needs to be said, "Blaine, you're my best friend, and I know this is going to hurt, but I personally…don't think that Leo's good for you."

Blaine's confused, shaking his head a little as though it might make sense, but it doesn't, "What? Why?" He asks, sitting back in his chair, and taking another sip of his coffee.

"Because…honestly, I think he's leading you on. Using you to get to Sam, and that's exactly what he got at Rachel party Friday night."

It's Blaine who huffs angrily, shaking his head, knowing this not to be true at all, "That was a game, Kurt, of "Spin the Bottle" and, if you didn't notice, we were all a little drunk. You said it yourself that I'd full-on snogged Rachel, but you don't see or hear Leo bitchin' about it. You know what, I think you just jealous. Yeah, you're jealous of the fact that I'm the one who's fallen in love with someone who loves me just as much back, and you're still the only one that's single."

Kurt's suddenly taken aback by Blaine's outburst, and it's him who feels hurt, trying to hold back the tear that threatens to fall down his cheek.

"That there, what you're feeling just now, is what I feel like every time you act this way towards Leo, and I'm just…so tired of it." He then takes one last sip of his drink before slipping his bag over his shoulder, and stands up, adding, "If this doesn't change soon, Kurt, then I guess we can't remain friends," and just like that, Blaine's gone.

Oh god, what had he done? Because of his stupid jealousy towards Leo, a guy who he had no right to be jealous of in the first place as it was Blaine who'd asked him out and not the other way around, he may lose one of his best friends, and he doesn't want that. He can live with the fact that he and Blaine may never be, but if that's how it's gonna be, then Kurt's fine with that. Now, sitting here on his own with his coffee in his hand, he just needs to think of a way to get himself back into Blaine's good graces…and he thinks he has the perfect idea...


	5. Chapter 5

"…okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Sam says, waving off Leo who turns to walk up the garden path towards his front door, fishing into his jeans pocket for his keys to let himself in.

As soon as the door closes, Leo's cell begins to vibrate and, throwing his keys into the bowl on the table next to the door, fishes it out of his pocket, looking at the touchscreen. It's Blaine, a picture of him grinning at Breadstix on Valentine's Day flashing back at him, which makes him smile. _God, Blaine's so handsome_, Leo finds his inner voice telling him as he presses the "Accept" button, "Hey handsome, _you're_ not missing me are you?" He asks with a smirk, heading straight for the stairs, and into his bedroom.

"Leo, I need to talk to you about something." He hears Blaine say, noticing the seriousness in his voice, and also a hint of hurt as well? He dumps his bag next to his dresser before flopping down onto the bed, the day having exhausted him, and wanting to rest his feet as they're killing him.

"Sure Blaine, about what?"

"It's just something that's been bothering me since we've been officially dating, and I want to get it out of the way before we can move forward."

_Oh God! It's about that stupid "Spin the Bottle" kiss with Sam at Rachel's party. He hasn't gotten over it, and he's gonna say he never will so that's when he's breaking up with me!_ The voice in Leo's head starting splurging out before Leo silences it by asking Blaine, "You're not…breaking up with me…'cos of what happened at Rachel's party, are you?"

"Oh no, God no…this has nothing to do with that or us. It has something to do with Kurt, actually."

"Oh?" Leo can only say as he allows Blaine to continue, "I've been thinking about what you said about him back on Valentine's Day…about him not liking you, and you were absolutely right. I didn't want to believe it at first because I wanted you two to become friends, but he's been making it difficult for you to do so." There's a slight pause, "I've told him that his attitude towards you has to change or we can no longer be friends. Simple as that."

Leo sits up in shock, his mouth slightly agape at Blaine's ultimatum, and finds it a little harsh to be quite honest, "Blaine, you can't do that!" He replies, hearing his boyfriend huff on the other line.

"Why? Why can't I? I can't just sit back, and ignore the fact that he's treating the guy I love like he's done something wrong, which you haven't by the way."

Leo stands up from the bed, and walks over to the window, looking out to see a beautiful night sky, dotted with bright, flickering stars, "I know, but at the end of the day Blaine, not everyone likes everyone. It's just the way life is. Kurt doesn't like me, end of story, and I know it sucks, but we're just going to have to deal with it. One way or another, but you can't sever your friendship with Kurt because of it. It's too important to the pair of you." Leo flops back onto his bed, his head on top of the pillow as he stares up at the ceiling at nothing in particular.

He then hears Blaine give out a deep, defeated sigh, "You're right…I'm just a little…frustrated, that's all. Kurt is important to me, but you are too."

Leo can't help, but blush at Blaine's words, beaming to no-one in particular when his Mum's voice calling from downstairs suddenly draws him away from their conversation, "Leo! A friend's here to see you!"

_That's funny…I didn't hear the doorbell or anyone knocking for that matter_, Leo thinks to himself, suddenly realizing that his abrupt train of thought has left Blaine hanging on the other line, "Sorry Blaine, my Mum's calling. Someone's come to see me. Can I call you later?"

"Of course, I'll talk to you then. Love you," Blaine replies, to which Leo answers with a, "Love you too," before hanging up the phone. Reaching over for his phone charger on his bedside table, he plugs it into his phone, seeing as it needs charging, and puts it back before heading out.

Proceeding down the first set of stairs, he walks around the banister to walk down the next set of stairs to find someone he never would've expected standing in the hallway, arms crossed over his chest, and a small smile on his face.

"Kurt? What…what are you doing here?" Leo asks, surprise evident in his voice as he walks down the rest of the stairs, and approaches him slowly.

Kurt's smile remains on his face as he replies, "I know I'm gonna get in trouble with Dalton for being out of school premises, but I needed to see you. Can we talk somewhere more privately?"

Leo nods his head, "Sure, we can talk in my room," he answers, heading back up the stairs with Kurt following shortly behind, admiring the pictures on the wall of Leo and his family in his younger days. Some of them were even of his Mum in her "Broadway/West End" days.

When they enter Leo's room, Kurt can see that there are still boxes scattered about that need unpacking, and he's quite surprised to see that the room looks more like Finn's than his own. He stands uncomfortably by the door, having second thoughts about what he's about to do until he hears Leo offering him a seat on his bed while he sits on the chair besides his desk. Kurt thanks him for the kind gesture, and proceeds to sit down, taking his bag off in the process.

After what feels like an eternity of the two just being silent, Kurt finally breaks the silence, "I think you know why I'm here, and I just want to start off by saying that I don't hate you, I never did. I'm so sorry for being a _complete_ jerk to you, and I hope that you can forgive me, and that we can become really good friends."

Kurt stops, releases a deep sigh and replies softly, "The reason…the reason why I've been so distant and rude to you since we've met, and I know you're going to think it's incredibly petty of me, but it's because of Blaine. I _sorta_ have a crush on him since I first met him back when I was visiting Dalton Academy to see what it was like before transferring there. He was my guide, and he was so nice to me. Over the next few months, after I transferred, we quickly became best friends, but I wanted us to be more than that. However, before I could build up the courage to ask him out, he'd already asked you, and…it hurt."

Leo watches him the entire time, and at that moment, notices the tear trickling down his left cheek before it's wiped away and Kurt continues with a little hitch in his voice, "It hurt because after everything we'd done together and been through, he still only acknowledges me as a friend, and only that it seems. God, I must sound so pathetic, huh?" Kurt lets out a small laugh, but Leo gathers that it's not because of what he's saying is funny.

Leo shakes his head, "No," he replies softly, "I don't think you're pathetic at all. You know," he starts, making his way over to the bed, and sitting down next to Kurt, "To be perfectly honest, the first time I met you two together, I thought you were an honest-to-God couple. You looked so right together, and it's probably why it came as more of a shock when he'd asked me out in the auditorium."

Leo then does something Kurt would never have thought him do…he hugs him. A real friendly hug as Leo thinks it's what Kurt needs at the moment, a friend. "Can we both just agree to forget the last few weeks, and just start over from scratch?" He asks, seeing Kurt nodding, "Become really good friends like you implied?"

"Yeah, I'd like that, and I think we both know that Blaine will like that too. He _is_ the one suffering through all this after all. I didn't even realize that I was hurting him so much, but that's all going to change from now on," Kurt ensures, looking at the time to see that his time's almost up, "Oh shoot, I've gotta get going before I get myself into more trouble. Here," Kurt then walks over to Leo's desk, takes a piece of paper and a pen, and writes something down before giving it to Leo, "My cell…don't worry about giving me your number, I can get it whenever you text or call me. Ah, I've really gotta go." He then picks up his bag, and heads for the door with Leo following behind.

"I'll text you in a little while so at least then you've got my number," Leo replies as he opens the front door for Kurt who thanks him in return, "Sure, that'll be fantastic. I'll see you later, bye." Kurt then waves goodbye for climbing into his car, Leo waving back until he's out of sight.

Closing the door behind him, Leo falls back on it, and sighs, "That worked out better than I thought," but it also causes a problem...how is he going to deal with Kurt's crush on Blaine?

* * *

Arriving at Dalton Academy later than he would've wanted, Kurt hurries along the corridor, up the stairs, and down another towards his dorm, looking around to make sure that no-one's seen him before entering.

Having his back turned to close the door, he doesn't see Blaine sitting on his bed, waiting for him to return from where it is he'd disappeared to, and risked getting himself in trouble for.

"And where have you been, may I ask?" Blaine asks calmly, not moving from his spot on Kurt's bed, moving one leg over the other, "You're lucky it was me who noticed you "sneaking" out of school grounds instead of the Dean or you'd be out of here quicker than you can say, "Liza Minnelli."

Although this is supposed to be serious, Kurt can't help, but answer with, "You should know by now that she's not one of my idols, but I'll let it slide this once," he jokes, heading over to his closet to put his bag inside, and sort out his nightwear, meaning his favourite silk pyjamas.

"Do you think this is a joke? This is _serious_, Kurt, you know that we're not allowed out of school except for on weekends and the holidays," Blaine replies, concern clearly evident in his voice for his best friend which Kurt finds incredibly touching.

Kurt stops what he's doing, and turns to face Blaine, "Of course I don't think it's a joke, and I'm sorry for disobeying the rules, but this was very important to me, and it simply couldn't wait." Kurt answers honestly, taking off his school jacket as he's feeling a little flushed from running.

"Can you at least tell me something? I am your best friend after all. Trust me; I won't judge you or anything, if it ends up being something bad."

Kurt smiles at Blaine, wondering what he thinks this "something bad" is exactly before hearing his cell beeping, "Why don't I show you instead." He responds, taking his phone from out of his pocket, and passing it to Blaine, who looks at the screen to see that it's a text from Leo.

"_Hey, here's my mobile no. I promised 2 give u. I also like 2 say that I'm glad we got a chance 2 talk, work some stuff out, and become friends. Guess I'll c u later? Bye __._" Blaine reads out loud, smiling at Leo's smiley face he put at the end of the message, feeling the weight of his heart lifting at the fact that Kurt has made up with Leo, and they're now friends. Which is what he'd always wanted since this all began.

"Wow, I don't know what to say…you did this, risking expulsion I might add, for me? I'm incredibly touched, Kurt. No-one's ever done something like this for me," Blaine replies softly, passing the phone back to Kurt, who takes it upon himself to save Leo's number into his "Contacts" before putting it on his bedside table, "Now I feel like a complete idiot for how I spoke to you earlier."

"Don't be. It's me who's the complete idiot for acting the way I did around Leo since he's been here, and I'm truly sorry for suggesting that he was just using you to get to Sam. I can see now why you like him so," Kurt remarks before Blaine pulls him in for a friendly hug, enjoying the fact of being in Blaine's arms, if only for a split-second, before it's quickly over.

"Thank you for doing this for me, Kurt. You can't imagine how much this means to me. I couldn't be any happier."

After what feels like forever just smiling at each other for making the other happy, Kurt takes his hand and pulls him off the bed, "Come on, let's find the others, and practise our songs for Regionals. I'm in the mood for some singing, aren't you?"

Blaine doesn't answer, just nods, and allows Kurt to pull him along as the smile on his face gets wider at the fact that he's got his best friend back.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally the day has come, but Leo doesn't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing as he and the rest of the Glee Club are getting ready to perform their song for Principal Figgins' assembly to highlight the end of "Alcohol Awareness Week". _God, I'm so dreading this_.

As the crowds of teens gather in the gymnasium, taking their time to find their particular place they want to sit, others throwing screwed-up paper at each other, and Principal Figgins' feeble attempts at quietening them down, behind the curtain, the New Directions are having problems of their own.

"You guys, I'm really nervous," Brittany utters after peeking through the gap in the curtain, "Ke$ha's been a cultural icon for weeks, and I really want to do her music justice." For her ensemble in honour of Ke$ha, she's wearing a grey top with a faded American flag on it, a pair of navy-blue "Daisy Dukes", and a pair of beige boots.

"We haven't had enough rehearsal," Sam says, adjusting the grey beanie he's wearing along with his ensemble.

"Or any at all," Mercedes adds after finishing with fixing her hair to the style of Ke$ha's.

While the others are worrying and fretting over being nervous, mentioning that their assemblies always end up in riots or how dreadful their performance's going to be, Leo's completely oblivious to it as he's too busy reading and texting Blaine about the assembly.

"_I'd say good luck 4 your assembly, but I doubt u'll need it x_." Blaine's text read as Leo replies with a, "_Thanks, appropriate the support, but have a feeling it's not going 2 go down so well. Talk 2 u l8er _." He ends the text with a love-heart before shutting his phone just in time to see Sam approaching him, with that mega-watt smile on his face, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Leo replies, shoving his phone into his pocket, "just Blaine giving us some support, which I think we're gonna need, as we're basically doing this assembly from the top of our heads." He smiles, looking up to see that Sam's smile slowly disappearing, replacing it with a straight face as though he's about to say something serious.

"Look, can we talk, after _this, _I mean?" He gestures to the stage they're performing on, "It's just that there's something I've been meaning to tell you, something I need to get off my chest, and the reason why I haven't told you straight the way is 'cos…I'm afraid it might hurt our friendship."

Leo nods his head, but not without hesitation, "Of course," but before he can ask any more about it, he and the rest of New Directions notice that the Chief of Police has finished his speech, and realize that they're next. Leo and Sam, however, didn't see the rest of the gang, except Finn, accepting drinks off of Rachel she concocted herself, telling them that it's "Broadway" tradition for nervous performers to take a shot of whiskey before going on to calm their nerves and to mask the stench of bad dental hygiene.

"…and now, performing the hit single, "Tik" and also "Tok" by rapper Ke-dollar-sign-ha, the New Directions." Figgins announces, taking the microphone away, and sitting amongst the others up in front so he can get a clear view of the assembly. Few of the students, probably no more than five, himself, and the teachers clap, but it doesn't sound very _enthusiastic_.

Suddenly Brittany appears from behind the curtains, pushing them aside as she approaches centre-stage, the curtains opening up to reveal the rest of New Directions:

**Brittany**: "Wake up in the morning, feelin' like P. Diddy (**Artie**: Hey, what up girl?)

Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city (**Artie**: Let's go!)

Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack

'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back!"

Soon their audience's going wild, cheering and clapping, as Brittany shows off all kinds of dance moves while the others are keeping up with some of their own. For the next verse, the guys manoeuvre to the background while the girls move upfront with Brittany.

**Brittany**: "I'm talking pedicure on our (**With New Directions**: toes, toes)

Tryin' on all our (**With New Directions**: clothes, clothes)

Boys blowing up our (**With New Directions**: phones, phones)

Drop-topping, playing our favourite (**With New Directions**: CDs)

Pulling up to the (**With New Directions**: parties)

Trying to get a little bit tipsy!"

Now it's the guys' turn to swap places with the girls for the chorus with Mike and Leo dancing on either side of Brittany to the more intricate steps while the rest are dancing to a more adequate level that they can follow. (Did Leo mention that he's also an awesome dancer? No? Well, now you know!)

**Brittany with New Directions**: "Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, I'ma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tik, Tok, on the clock

But the party don't stop, no!

Oh, woah, who, oh (**New Directions**: Ooh!)

Oh, woah, who, oh (**New Directions**: Ooh!)

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, I'ma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tik, Tok, on the clock

But the party don't stop, no!"

Brittany's feeling a bit tipsy, for real, as she manoeuvres over to Rachel, "I don't feel good!" She shouts under the music, to which Rachel barely hears and instead encourages her to, "power through it!"

From the stands, however, Mr. Schue's not too sure about this performance, his students, particularly Brittany, acting a little too strangely than usual.

**Brittany**: "You build me up

You break me down

My heart, it pounds

Yeah, you got me!"

**Britney with New Directions**: "With my hands up

You got me now

You got that sound

Yeah, you got me!"

(**Mercedes**: "Oh, oh!")

**Brittany with New Directions**:

You build me up

**Brittany with Mercedes and New Directions**:

You break me down

**Brittany with New Directions**:

My heart, it pounds

Yeah, you got me

(**Mercedes**: Oh, oh, ohh)

**Brittany with New Directions**:

With my hands up

Put your hands up

(**with Mercedes**: Put your hands up)

**Brittany**:

Now the party don't start 'til I walk in

**Brittany with New Directions**:

(**with Mercedes**: Don't stop)

Make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, I'ma fight

Til we see the sunlight

(**with Mercedes**: Tik, tok, on the clock) (**Mercedes**: Ohh)

But the party don't stop, no

**Brittany**:

Oh, woah, who, oh (New Directions: Ooh!)

Suddenly, from out of the blue and in the middle of the routine, Brittany just turns to face Rachel, and projectile vomits all over her face and top. Rachel's mouth is open, as though she's about to be sick as well, but instead she runs off stage to get herself cleaned up before she starts smelling of it.

On the other side of the stage, Santana's stumbling towards Leo, and before he can even think of dodging, grey watery fluid disgorges from her mouth, and all over Leo's front. All he can do is stand there, eyes and mouth tightly closed, and just waits for her to finish.

He then hurries off after Rachel, in the direction of the boy's locker room, to use its facilities to clean the sick off while also changing out of his clothes he's wearing for the assembly, and back into his ordinary, school clothes.

Sam follows him as he finds this the perfect opportunity to talk to him in privacy.

The gymnasium's totally silent, the teachers and students witnessing all of it in total silence with their mouths agape, some of the girls looking like they're going to be sick themselves.

Mr. Schue doesn't know what to make of it, his mouth also agape, as Brittany announces to them all, "Everybody, drink responsively."

* * *

By the time Sam reaches the locker room, he can hear one of the showers running, and inside, can see that Leo's using it to wash the sick off his face and out of his hair. He must've taken his shirt off as soon as he'd entered the room because he's currently topless, leaning his head forward so it's under the spray, and using his hands to wash the remnants of the putrid vomit off.

"Ugh! I'm going to be smelling bad for a week!" Leo tells himself, not realizing that Sam's in the room with him, finding his situation to be a tad hilarious.

As he continues to watch him wash his hair and face, Sam can't help, but stare at Leo's slender body from all his years of swimming, his arms nicely muscled but not huge, and his stomach as flat as a surfboard, his abs well-defined. This is probably one of the obvious reasons why he finds guys just as attractive as girls, and it's about time he came clean with it to Leo. It only seems fair as everyone else in New Directions knows that he's actually bisexual.

"Hey Leo, you okay?" Sam asks, knowing the answer, but wanting to ask anyway, watching over the marbled stall as he leans against it, "It got real bad in there, didn't it?"

Leo jumps a little, not really expecting anyone to follow him, but quickly smiles, seeing that it's Sam who's asking, "Yeah, it did which is the reason why I don't like to drink too much, and I'm fine, thanks for asking. My clothes on the other hand smell like I've just been swimming through puke. Good job there just for the performance or else I'll be smelling like that all day, and _that_, I can't be dealing with."

He then makes his way over to his locker, and opens it, his clothes hanging up inside as he proceeds to take off the ones he's currently wearing. He asks Sam if he can turn around for a second as he's very self-conscious of people looking at his body, to which Sam gradually complies, his mind boggling at the fact that there's literally nothing wrong with his body at all for Leo to be worried about.

"There…nice and clean, and not smelling of sick, thank God."

_Right, it's now or never,_ Sam decides as he approaches Leo, "Leo, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. I should've told you this a while back, but you and Blaine had started dating so it was best for me to just not tell you. I didn't want to complicate things, and I certainly didn't want it affecting our friendship, but after what happened at Rachel's party, it's just complicating things more. So I'm just gonna be out with it and, if you don't want to be friends because of it, then…that's fine with me, it's your choice."

This grabs Leo's undivided attention away from tying his shoelaces, worry etching his face to what Sam's trying to say to him, hoping to God that it doesn't affect their friendship, which Leo considers to be very important to him.

"I'm…bi, Leo. I have been since I was 13, and haven't really acted on it 'cos I didn't want to face the repercussions they'd cause if anyone found out. There was this one guy back at my old school who I thought was my one and only," Sam smiles at the thought, but as soon as it appears, it vanishes, "but he turned out to be a total jackass. Wasn't really into _relationships_, just wanted a taste of both worlds. It killed me, to be used like that. So I made up an excuse to get my parents to transfer me to another school. I just didn't want to be near that guy after what he'd done, and so here I am."

Leo doesn't say anything at first, just finishes off tying his shoelaces before standing up, facing him with a look Sam can't quite determine to be good or bad, "I'm truly sorry for what that guy did to you, and I'm thankful that you trusted me enough to tell me your secret, but shouldn't you have told me back when I came out to you and the Glee club? I had a right to know, just like everyone else."

"The reason I didn't tell you then, Leo, was…was because I was starting to develop feelings for you, _strong _feelings that I never thought I'd experience again since transferring to McKinley…feelings that I'm still experiencing now."

Leo's taken aback, his heart falling down to the pit of his stomach as the guy who he'd had a serious crush on, finally admits to having feelings for him. _Oh, how cruel Fate is_.

"And that's why you didn't tell me…'cos you were dating Quinn at the time, and you probably didn't want to feel like you were betraying her by revealing your true feelings to me," Leo deduces, fighting with his will not to cry, trying to hold back the tear that's threaten to fall, but failing miserably, wiping it away as soon as it streaks down his cheek. "Karma really is a bitch, huh? The first time we met, I had a crush on you, one of those "love at first sight" feelings, you know? Like my heart was telling me that you were the guy that I'd be spending the rest of my life with. I later found out that you were dating Quinn, and what was I really expecting anyway? How was I to know if you don't tell me these things?"

He then gathers up his dirty clothes, and shoves them into his bag before lifting it onto his shoulder, "Anyway, I'm with Blaine now, and I'm happy. For the first time in a _really _long time, I'm happy, and I feel like nothing's going to take it away from me." He answers, smiling as though he'd forgotten that just a few minutes ago he was shredding a tear.

He then places a hand on Sam's shoulder, and replies sympathetically, "Please don't take that the wrong way, I didn't mean it to sound cruel, it's just that I don't want to mess this up with Blaine, but I want us to remain really good friends 'cos I value your friendship. What do you say?"

Sam takes a minute to evaluate what he'd said even though he hates the fact that Leo's feelings for Blaine are genuine, he understands where he's coming from, and after what feels like an hour, finally answers with a curt nod, "Yeah, I can do that. Your friendship means a lot to me too, but I can't guarantee that my feelings for you will go away, if they do at all."

"That's okay, we'll just have to work our way around it," Leo says, patting him affably before making an attempt to leave, "We'd better get going or we'll be late for next period. Care to walk me to class?" He asks with that infectious smile on his fact that Sam can't refuse.

"Sure," he answers simply, walking beside him out of the locker room, not liking the fact that he may never experience love with the one guy who could be "The One".

* * *

Song for the Assembly: Ke$ha - "Tik Tok"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**: Just wanted to add another chapter to finish off the episode, and to round things off. Also an excuse to get Leo to sing, as I don't think he's sang in this episode. Hope you enjoy, and I'll be seeing you soon with the next episode! Chow!

* * *

After being publicly humiliated by Sue Sylvester over the school's speakers, Mr. Schue, with the rest of New Directions, is summoned to the principal's office, all waiting anxiously for him to make an appearance.

"We're probably gonna get suspended," Puck announced out loud, breaking the silence to which Mr. Schue adds straightaway, "I think you'll definitely get suspended. You'll probably all get suspended."

Leo can't believe the luck he's having, "That's just great. I've only been here a couple of weeks, and I'm gonna get suspended. My parents are gonna kill me," he mutters, more to himself than to the others, but they hear him nonetheless to which Sam whispers in his ear, "Don't worry about it. I have a feeling that this is not as bad as it looks."

He then smiles at Leo, who smiles back, and murmurs, "I'll take your word for it."

They then hear Santana speak up after what Mr. Schue had implied, "Oh, well you're one to talk. How about you crack a Four-Loko, Count Boozy von Drunk-a-ton?"

Mr. Schue chooses not to answer, and in good time too, as Principal Figgins has just entered the office, and everyone in the room literally tenses, wanting to know his verdict on what had transpired in the assembly.

"William, Glee Club," he addresses the group, "I have one word to say to you."

Leo reaches out for something to grab, fearing for the worst, and not realizing that it's Sam's wrist he's holding onto, Sam feeling the same thing he'd felt back at Rachel's party. _A spark_.

Surprisingly, Principal Figgins seems to think that the whole _projectile-vomiting_ was all special-FX and all part of the assembly, congratulating them also as it has scared the kids straight, resulting in today being the first day in a month without there being a single act of public drunkenness at McKinley.

To say that everyone, including Mr. Schue, is dumbfounded at hearing this is clearly an understatement, but they all seem to be thinking the same thing as they all play along, taking credit for something that wasn't really their intention in the first place.

* * *

The school bell rings, and they find themselves back in the rehearsal room, finding their seats, and still talking about what had happened in the principal's office, some of them still a little confused, if that's the word.

Brittany's torn between not wanting to drink because it made her so sick, but she hadn't, then the assembly could've been a complete disaster while Rachel, on the other hand, swears hand on her chest that she'll never be drinking again.

"All right, guys," Mr. Schue starts, silencing the group from their mutterings and drawing their attention, "While I'm happy that things worked out for your assembly, I never want to see you guys pull something like that again," he adds sternly, clearly not amused at their stunt. "Drinking while performing is unprofessional. Drinking while at school is just stupid and, most importantly, any of you guys drinking at all is illegal."

He then goes on to telling them that while he's going to quit drinking, not even drinking a beer to take the edge off, he wants them to quit also. And to make sure they do, he gives them all pledge forms which also has his cell-phone number at the top so if any of them do slip up, he's just a phone call away to pick them up, and take them home.

"And what if we win Nationals?" Finn asks out of the blue, causing Mr. Schue to smile at the thought before answering, "Then I'll buy the sparkling cider," which everyone surprisingly agrees to, even Leo, who actually likes the _lighter_ drinks to anything else if he's being brutally honest.

* * *

"…and then he gave us these forms to sign, pledging us to not drink a drop of alcohol, which I think is pretty cool to be honest, but other than that, I've had a pretty average day. And you?" Leo asks Blaine on his cell, having called him as soon as he'd had his dinner, and finished his homework to tell him all about the assembly and the aftermath, but leaving out the talk he'd had with Sam in the locker room.

Blaine doesn't need to know about that and, to be quite frank; Leo doesn't need the repercussion it'll produce if he did. He hated the fight they had at Rachel's, and hopes that no more like that will occur any time soon.

"Nothing as exciting as yours anyway," he answers, Leo can practically see the smile forming on Blaine's face, the exact one that takes his breath away every time he sees it, "Just been rehearsing for Regionals with Kurt and the guys, but other than that, nothing much."

_God, his voice's so dreamy on the phone,_ Leo's mind seems to wonder, _He could talk to me all day, and I wouldn't even mind_, not realizing that Blaine's trying to get his attention, "Leo? Leo, are you still there?" He hears him ask to which he replies, "Yeah, yeah I'm still here…," he then looks over to his clock on the bedside table, and sees that it's almost half past nine. They've been talking to each other for nearly an hour and a half!

"Wow! Is that really the time? If it is, then we've been talking for nearly an hour and a half!" Leo points out, sitting up on the bed, and combing his fingers through his tousled hair. _I definitely need a haircut, and soon!_

"We'd best get our beauty sleep, but before we go, could you do me a small favour?"

"Yes, of course."

"Could you sing to me, if it's no trouble? It's just that I miss hearing you sing. You have to remember I haven't heard you sing since Valentine's Day," Blaine adds, Leo finding this request a little _out there_, but nevertheless complies, "Sure, it would be my absolute pleasure, and I have the perfect one. Just bear with me just one second, just setting up the music." And Leo hurries off the bed, and over to his iPod dock, and searches through his playlist until he gets to the right one before tapping the play button.

Putting his phone back up to his ear, he asks, "Can you hear that?" to which Blaine answers with a self-assured, "Yes," just as the music gets going, and Leo begins to sing softly:

"I can feel the magic floating in the air

Being with you gets me that way

I watch the sunlight dance across your face

And I've never been this swept away

All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze

When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms

The whole world just fades away

The only thing I hear is the beating of your heart

And I can feel you breathe, it's washing over me

And suddenly I'm melting into you

There's nothing left to prove

And baby, all we need is just to be

Caught up in the touch, slow and steady rush

Baby, isn't that the way

That love's supposed to be

I can feel you breathe, just breathe"

Leo taps the stop button, cutting the song short, but gathers that he's got the message, smiling at the fact that his singing has moved Blaine near enough to tears.

"Thank you…that was…that was beautiful. You really are gifted, you know that right? Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, okay?" Blaine reassures, wiping away the tears staining his cheeks before Kurt arrives, and asks him what's wrong.

"I won't, not with you, Kurt, New Directions, and my parents by my side. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow? Seeing as it's Saturday and all," Leo responds, not being able to believe that it's near enough the weekend already. Time just seems to be flying by.

"I guess so. Can you believe that it's already the weekend? Before we know it, we'll be at Regionals competing against each other which, to tell you the truth, is a little daunting." Blaine adds, sounding a little hesitant, which Leo picks up almost immediately.

"I know how you feel, but don't worry about it. Both of our groups are going to do great and, if it leads to one of us going to Nationals, nothing's going to change between us. We have too much love and respect for each other for anything like that to happen." Leo reassures, sitting back down on his bed, and looking at the time to find that it's now 9:46 p.m. "Look, it's getting late, and we really should get some sleep. This past week's been pretty hectic, for the both of us I might add, and we could do with getting some much needed rest."

Blaine nods, even though Leo can't see him, and replies, "Yeah, I totally agree. So I'll see you in the morning, and remember to be ready by half past nine 'cos that's what times me and Kurt will be at your house."

"I won't forget," Leo smiles, "Goodnight Blaine, and sleep well."

"You too, and Leo?"

"What?"

"I love you."

Leo's smile can't get any wider as he hears those three words before repeating them back to Blaine, the two eventually putting the phone down and getting themselves ready for bed.

It's just under a fortnight now until Regionals, and despite telling Blaine not to worry, it doesn't help to calm his own heart as Leo dreads having to go up against the very person who's captured his heart to which begs the question…will their love be able to survive if one of them advances to Nationals?

* * *

Leo's choice of song: Faith Hill (Tin Tin Out Remix) - "Breathe"

* * *

**Next Episode: "Sexy"**


End file.
